bad_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Loose Cannon
The Loose Cannon is a heavily modified Hesko Planetary pirate frigate and the personal flagship of Captain Ciff Vobash. With its bizarre Heskite machinery and its heavy emphasis on disabler technology, the ship is a uniquely designed to suit Vobash's particular method of piracy; capture prize ships wholly undamaged and minimize potential violence. As one of the flagships of the Freebooter Fleet, The Loose Cannon ''is featured in a prominent supporting role in ''Galactic Menace. Characteristics The 7762 Destroyer was originally designed as a battleship, before the Endless Imperium decommissioned Hesko Planetary's military wing. While most captains would scorn any vessel with a Heskite-design, Captain Vobash preferred its unusual internal logic, claiming that it would help prevent boarding actions, since it was unlikely any member of the attacking crew knew how to operate such a vessel, especially one as heavily-modified as the Cannon. For armaments, Captain Vobash preferred the use of disabler cannons – all the better to keep captured ships intact. Thus, the Cannon's ''primary weapon systems were a pair of DF498 Concord Industrial Cascade Heavy Rapidfire turrets that Vobash very specifically modified to maximize disabler power. In addition, the ''Cannon was also known to equip very powerful gravitons, to help reel in captured ships. History Early Career (5780 - 5794) The Loose Cannon was slated to end its life shortly after its construction, one of the final few Destroyer Mediums to roll off the assembly line before their production was scrapped. At an undercover auction in 5780, the 7762 that would become The Loose Cannon ''was purchased by an enterprising young Triomman pirate named Ciff Vobash. For fourteen years, the vessel would serve the Captain as he made gradual modifications to transform the Destroyer Medium into his ultimate pirate ship. ''Galactic Menace ''(5794) Early in 5795, ''The Loose Cannon ''joined the rest of the fledgling Freebooter Fleet to attack the port of Kiesha Shipyards on the edge of the Outer Ring.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 11 As a founding member of the Fleet, The Loose Cannon ''participated in several of the important sacks of the Valladian Shipping Line, including Moqu, Adrog and Kezz.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 12''Galactic Menace'', Chapter 17 When Imperial Interstellar Navy comes to Talos II to crush the Freebooter Fleet, The Loose Cannon ''joined the pirate armada to defeat the Imperial warships assembled there. When Vobash vociferously objected to sacking the Supreme Sovereignty of Trija, Nemo murdered the ''Cannon's ''Captain in cold blood and assigned Abraham Bonaventure as her new Captain.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 26 During the attack on Trija, The Loose Cannon ''was assigned to disable one of the two orbital reflectors that hang in orbit around the planet. During the battle, vo Veaff, Vobash's erstwhile first mate, made a failed mutiny attempt against Captain Bonaventure. Though she failed to kill the Grimalti, he was forced to flee via the ship's ejectors.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 28 Legacy (5795) The fate of ''The Loose Cannon ''or her crew remains unknown at this time. References Category:Pirate Category:Hesko Category:Spaceships